the_dark_pictures_anthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Davis
Emily Davis, referred to by some of her friends as Em, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Nichole Bloom. Appearance Emily is a young Asian-American woman with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She has an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. During the Prologue, she wears a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-styled jacket, covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to a silver necklace. When the group meets up a year later, Emily wears a white blouse underneath a ribbed dark gray turtleneck and a black leather jacket with fur trim. She wears black jeans and snow boots with fur trim. She has black nail polish on her hands, along with a few rings. Depending on the player's actions, Emily may receive a wound to her forehead and/or shoulder. Personality Emily is described in-game as intelligent, resourceful, and persuasive. She has a quick tongue and a sharp wit, and is known in the group for her withering put-downs. She mentions that she has a 4.0 GPA during an argument with Jessica. Emily dreams of being a magazine style editor, has a passion for fashion, and dislikes not getting her way in situations. She is quick to temper, and very disagreeable when another's line of thinking is not her own. Emily possesses what can be considered a narcissistic attitude. In a conversation with Matt, she invented two rules she praised Matt for following: "1: Emily is always right. 2: Nothing else matters because Emily is always right." Even in the face of being wrong, Emily's pride forces her to verbally lash out and put another down, Matt being at the forefront of those insults. During the game, it is portrayed that she is "never wrong", and "everything is everyone else's fault." Whenever challenged, Emily has a talent for redirecting conversations and digressing in order to get a one up. Despite her adamant personality, she shows a weaker side when in danger, feeling the need to be protected, and will only protect herself if needed. However, when she is alone she shows courage and independence. Emily shows a deep remorse for the disappearance of Beth and Hannah. In a session with Dr. Hill, he talks about her fear of failure, which he claims Emily has. Until Dawn Biography Emily has a quick tongue and a sharp wit. She's well-known within the group for her withering put-downs, but that does mean that she can come across as a bit of a bitch. Always immaculately dressed, Emily prizes her appearance very highly. She believes that good taste is everything, and isn't afraid of dropping serious cash on clothes and making sure that everyone knows about it. Emily is currently dating Matt, but only because she's rebounding pretty hard after Mike dumped her a few weeks back. One Year Ago Emily is first seen when Jessica and Sam are arguing about the prank they are about to perform on Hannah. Jessica mentions that she is just looking out for "her girl Em", as Emily and Mike were in a relationship at the time. She and Jessica hide under the bed and laugh while Hannah begins to remove her clothes for Mike. Emily and her friends then reveal themselves to Hannah, and she walks out of the room, mortified. They chase after Hannah as she flees from the lodge, while Emily calls out after her. Chapter 1 A year later, she and the others return to the lodge. Emily and her new boyfriend, Matt, begin to walk from the cable car station to the lodge when Mike, who had recently dumped her, scares them. After Mike and Matt converse, Mike walks off toward the cable car station. Emily tells Matt that she remembered she had to talk to Sam and leaves in the direction Mike walked off. Soon afterward, while Ashley is looking through the telescope, she sees Emily and Mike conversing. When Matt asks if she sees anything interesting, she can choose to show the two in an embrace, leaving Matt upset and angry. Chapter 2 Back at the lodge, Emily can engage in a quarrel with Jessica, ultimately ending in Jessica and Mike being sent to the guest cabin, and Emily complaining to Matt about her missing bag. Category:Characters Category:Until Dawn Characters